Bath Time
by The Viscount Vampyre
Summary: Ciel comes home from a gala and Sebastian is there to tend to his cheeky lord. In the midst of Sebastian helping Ciel something bold happens. 3 parts plus an epilogue. My first smut/fluff, please read and review si'l vous plait.
1. Chapter 1

Bath time

"My lord, I must say your dancing wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been."

The butler stifled a smirk as he spoke.

"Shut up."

The young lord took off his own coat and threw it petulantly behind him, no doubt this was to serve multiple purposes, first was to act as some form of outlet for Ciel's anger, another to force Sebastian to bend over and pick it up, and also to remind Sebastian of his place. A powerful demon reduced to picking up a boy's laundry.

"I'm tired, I'm sweaty, and I want a bath."

Sebastian huffed under his breath and let slip an uncharacteristic gaze of malice towards his master.

Raising his foot to take the next step on the stairwell Ciel's haughty purposeful stride came to an unceremonious halt as a chill overtook his shoulders.

Were he sober he most likely would have known that it was indeed a supernatural shiver, caused by something as benignly simple as a glance from Sebastian.

Shaking his head and rubbing his eye Ciel continued climbing the stairs, but he placed his free hand on the rail for support.

Sebastian had since folded the blue jacket his master discarded and hung it over his arm.

The two were making their way now down the hall and towards the bathroom adjacent to Ciel's chamber.

As they walked Ciel regained some of his haughty confidence and threw his tie behind him, into Sebastian's path.

 _Oh so he's going to be in this foul kind of mood this evening is he?_ Sebastian thought.

As he stooped to pick up the thin tie, in front of him Ciel began untying his shoe laces and pathetically fell to his side.

It seemed that the wine Ciel had drunk had taken a much stronger effect than Sebastian had previously assumed.

Yanking at the laces further Ciel began frustratingly huffing and gritting his teeth, instead now focusing on pulling the shoes off instead.

"The bloody… knots too tight!" He exclaimed.

Sebastian bent to his knee and attempted to assist, but before he could Ciel kicked a shoe off and threw it purposely behind Sebastian.

"I can get my own shoes off!"

 _This little brat_

Turning around Sebastian began looking in the dark for the shoe against the darkness of the hallway carpet.

Behind him he heard the click of the bathroom door opening and he decided to leave the small shoe till the morning, when he had regained himself. Now, however, he had to admit he was growing quite thin with his young master.

Inside the tiled bathroom Sebastian placed the clothes he had gathered upon the counter opposite the tub, turning from the mirrored wall the butler spoke in a tone reflecting his lack of patience as Ciel began descending upon his shirt buttons with a drunken vigorous rage.

"Wait as I draw the water." Apparently Ciel was not so unaware as to allow Sebastian's tone to go unnoticed. Turning his eye from his shirt towards his insolent butler Ciel spoke.

"Excuse me?"

Sebastian sighed as he turned from the filling tub; through gritted teeth he made a false apology.

"Shall I assist you my lord?"

Ciel eyed him with a vehement level of distrust and disapproval before moving his hands away from his shirt.

Sebastian leaned towards his master and began undoing his buttons from top to bottom. At first he moved at his usual pace, quickly and efficiently, but he abruptly stopped when he was about halfway.

Ciel's eye was closed and he seemed a little off balance.

Sebastian allowed himself a slight smile before continuing, but he slowed his pace.

As the white of the cotton shirt parted down the middle, the pale pink of Ciel's skin became visible. His thin frame gave the outward appearance of elegant fragility.

It surprised Sebastian at how his skin was so soft to the touch. After his shirt came free it fell from Ciel's thin shoulders and hung onto him as the tails of the shirt were still tucked into Ciel's pants.

Before continuing to undress his lord Sebastian removed his gloves and felt the slowly rising water.

 _Not warm enough._

He turned the ivory inlaid handle on the spout a few degrees towards the warm end and turned back to see Ciel struggling with undoing his buttoned pant fly.

"B-blasted thing"

"Allow me, my lord."

Sebastian spoke as if he were cooing.

His hands came towards the pants and Ciel watched intently as Sebastian slipped each button out from their holding.

With the last button free Ciel's pants dropped to the floor quickly. Indicating that their pockets had either a few heavy things, or several light things in them. Either way it was not unlike Ciel to keep an assortment of oddities on his person when he went to parties.

Looking upwards at his master Sebastian noticed that Ciel's breathing was sounding laboured.

"My lord, are you all right?"

Ciel nodded and brought his hand to his forehead, as he moved the light from the lamp revealed the flushed colour of his cheeks.

"Are you sure?"

Ciel furrowed his brow and winced.

"I… I feel strange."

He eventually croaked out.

Turning towards the filling tub Sebastian felt the water again before motioning for his lordship to enter.

Ciel nodded again and grabbed the sides of his underwear. He stopped mid action and slowly looked towards Sebastian.

"Why don't you help me with this article of clothing?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

 _How cheeky this boy is._

Ciel removed his hands from the band of his shorts and slowly extended one towards Sebastian's face.

He stopped about an inch away from Sebastian's jaw, and his laboured breathing became increasingly audible.

Sebastian looked at the hand and then turned his gaze towards Ciel's.

A battle of dominance then began in their respective glances, Ciel's hand eventually touched the side of Sebastian's face and the butler reciprocated the connection by placing his hand on top of Ciel's.

In between his delayed breaths Ciel smirked and huffed at how Sebastian's black nailed hand enveloped his own. The ghostly pale of Sebastian's hand overtook the ivory of Ciel's.

"I…" He began.

"I'm sorry Sebastian…"

Sebastian blinked, and his previous feelings of displeasure towards his master dissipated.

"There is nothing to apologize for, my young lord."

Ciel bit his lip and quietly nodded.

By now the tub was nearly ready and Sebastian removed his hand from atop his master's,

"Which fragrance would you like my lord?"

Now turning away from the boy's gaze Sebastian began to stand and he felt Ciel's hand leave his cheek.

Out of the corner of his eye Sebastian thought he saw disappointment upon his master's face, and before he could stand Ciel lowered to a knee and leaned his face in towards Sebastian's. Moving his hands quickly Ciel grabbed hold of Sebastian's lapels and as Sebastian turned back to face him, surprise etched onto his face as Ciel kissed him.

He brought his lips to Sebastian's with a surprising display of force. Leaning almost his whole body weight into the action Ciel slipped so that he was no longer supported by his legs, the sudden shifting of weight and the action which was happening caused Sebastian to lose his balance and fall backward while simultaneously attempting to remove Ciel's hands from his person and his lips from his own.

A muffled "my lord!" could be heard as the pair fell.

Landing on his back Sebastian didn't have to wrestle his master, weakness and gravity had helped separate Ciel's lips from his.

Though now Ciel was astride Sebastian's chest. Thin thighs pressed on either side of Sebastian's abdomen.

"My lord, what on earth are you doing?!"

Sebastian finally managed to croak out.

Hot tears began falling onto Sebastian's face and his previous expression of surprise mellowed.

"I… I… "

Was all Ciel managed to get out before he shut his eye and he brought his hands to his face.

He struggled to get off of Sebastian without use of his eye, and he turned towards the door to his bedroom.

"Ciel wait."

Rising back to his feet Sebastian leaned over and pressed his head onto Ciel's shoulder, his hands wrapping themselves around Ciel's body.

Removing his hands from his face, Ciel sobbed loudly,

"I… I'm just so alone Sebastian…"

Sebastian became more conflicted than he had in a very long while.

"There's n-no one… I just... I d-don't... I don't know what to d-do!"

"It's alright my lord… Please just... Stop crying."

Ciel struggled to compose himself and cease his sobbing as he nodded.

"You're quite shaken and your nerves are very stressed, at present a bath would be most therapeutic my lord."

Turning around Ciel latched himself onto the butler and buried his face into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian smiled as he held his young lord tightly,

 _This creature... so, full of fire and vigour one moment and yet the next? He's as vulnerable as a rose in winter._

"Come now, the water is warm, and you'll feel better."

Ciel brought his face from out of Sebastian's coat and his dishevelled hair and off kilter eyepatch caused Sebastian to smile earnestly as he looked into his face.

"I-if I were to order you… you wouldn't be able to refuse me, could you?"

Sebastian's smile faded, "It would depend upon the manner of the order my lord."

Ciel paused to recompose himself, "I-I order you, to kiss me Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide and he looked towards the near full tub.

He huffed, and spoke.

"Ciel, if I do, would you stop this sudden nonsense and get cleaned for bed?"

Ciel's face was unmoving, and gave no response either way.

Turning the tap off of the tub Sebastian turned back to face his master, thankful that no one else would ever know what he'd do for his masters.

He took a breath and wetted his lips slightly; with his dry hand he cupped the back of Ciel's head and took hold of some of his hair before leaning his mouth into Ciel's.

Ciel looked up into Sebastian's eyes and revealed that he was entirely vulnerable, bored in a way so unlike any other, Ciel awaited eagerly the sensation to follow.

Bringing his lips into contact with Ciel's Sebastian could feel the young lord shudder and he wagered that if he was not holding Ciel's head he probably would have fallen over again.

As Sebastian held the kiss, he allowed himself to taste Ciel's lips. As he ran his tongue along the edge of Ciel's mouth, Ciel obligingly parted his lips and tentatively offered his tongue to Sebastian's.

Slowly Sebastian ran his tongue along the side of Ciel's, briefly pausing to breathe through his nose.

Ciel's eye closed and he brought a hand up to Sebastian's face again. Caressing the edge of the butler's handsome face, Ciel made a slight moan, almost like a purr, as he broke off the kiss a thin strand of saliva exited Ciel's mouth.

"Now, bath."

Wiping his lips Ciel nodded

"F-fine…"

Grabbing either side of his shorts Ciel pulled off his final garment, to his surprise, and embarrassment, his penis was quite erect and he immediately looked upwards at Sebastian. Covering himself with his hands Ciel took a few steps past Sebastian and began entering the tub.

 _I always forget how pink he is down there._

Before turning around Sebastian allowed a slight laugh to escape his mouth.

"My lord, I have an idea for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Carefully lowering his thin frame into the water Ciel turned to look over his shoulder, hair subtly framing his face.

"What would that be?" He asked, voice echoing his previous tone of fragility and expectant vulnerability.

Sebastian knew that he would have full reign over his master should he desire.

"Very simply my lord, I wish to help alleviate your ill."

Ciel had now immersed himself into the tub, steam whisping around him, and Sebastian had removed his coat and began unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves.

Watching his butler open a tin of new French milled soap, Ciel leaned backward and attempted to relax himself.

He lifted his hands behind his head and began untying, or as best he could, the knot of his eyepatch. As he did so Sebastian dipped his hands with the soap into the water and began working up a light lather.

Discarding the black patch to the side of the bath, Ciel managed to accurately land the final garment directly into the circle created by his other clothes.

"Good shot my lord."

Ciel allowed a slight exhale of a laugh to exit his lips in response.

"How do you plan on alleviating my…"

Sebastian raised his hand and stopped his master flat.

"Come closer, and be quiet, si'l vous plait."

Ciel nodded and obliged.

Bringing his hands to Ciel's shoulders Sebastian began making small circles as he rubbed his fingers deeply into the thin muscles.

Ciel closed his eyes and breathed calmly. Letting his head lean backwards he began dipping his hair into the water and he moved his arms from his lap under the water to the sides of the tub.

With his body now exposed, Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he looked at his master's now closed eyes.

"Je promets d'etre avec toi, mon petit chien."

Ciel smirked in response.

Leaving his shoulders now Sebastian dipped his hands under the water and without slowing or disturbing the water grabbed a hold of Ciel's penis with one and began pushing Ciel's chest backward with the other.

The sudden shock made Ciel's eyes open wildly and he moved his arms in such a way that suds and water splashed over the edge of the tub and onto his clothes, onto Sebastian, and even onto Ciel's own face.

"Sebastian!"

"I said to be quiet master."

With Ciel now pushed against the edge of the tub, Sebastian's slick hand began rubbing gently up and down, eliciting both a small moan and excited breathing.

Moving his free hand above the water Sebastian wiped some suds from Ciel's face and then caressed a bright pink cheek.

 _Such a brilliant shade of blue… I almost regret ruining the symmetry of his eyes._

Gazing into his master's eyes Sebastian smiled as his hand began feeling the resistance of Ciel's erection.

Ciel broke off the glance and looked downwards into the water surprised at the speed with which his body reacted to Sebastian's work.

On his shoulders and back Ciel could feel his slight and thin body hair standing on end and under the water he hesitantly took hold of Sebastian's forearm.

"S-Sebastian…"

Removing his free hand from Ciel's face Sebastian dipped it back under the water and ran the back of his hand across the inside of Ciel's thigh slowly.

With his otherwise occupied hand he now enjoyed a much firmer and more formal grip.

Rubbing upwards tightly and downwards softly, he added a new action whenever his pace brought him to Ciel's head.

With his thumb he made a small circle around the opening of Ciel's penis, and to Sebastian's sadistic delight it elicited a torrent of moans and caused Ciel to kick his legs involuntarily.

"G-good… lord…"

Sebastian laughed slightly at such an expression.

Bringing his hand now from Ciel's thigh he exited the water and grabbed hold of a chunk of the soap.

He opened his other hand slightly while maintaining his grip of Ciel, and slipped the thin piece of soap into the space between Sebastian's palm and the underside of Ciel's penis.

After closing his hand Ciel furrowed his brow and opened his mouth, no doubt to ask what Sebastian intended with his odd application of _savon_.

Before he could however Sebastian made his intention quite clear.

Moving his hand up and down the underside of Ciel the soap acted as an exceptionally effective lubricant, even under the water, and Ciel's eyes widened further as he struggled to stifle out a scream.

" _My… God! Sebastian!"_

As a demon it was peculiar to Sebastian how often humans invoked their deities, peculiar, and irking.

"I thought I told you to be quiet Ciel?"

Ciel opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian with an eyebrow raised; evidentially he'd forgotten or at least not believed the genuineness of Sebastian's earlier demand of Ciel being quiet.

With his free hand Sebastian closed and covered Ciel's open mouth tightly.

And before Ciel could voice, or muffle in this case, his protest Sebastian increased his rhythm, and Ciel's eyelid flickered open and shut as he moaned louder and with increasing force at each cycle of Sebastian's hand.

"If you're going to be a good boy you'll be quiet, won't you?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and emphatically nodded.

Removing his hand from Ciel's mouth the breathing became much clearer, biting his lip and sticking out his tongue slightly through the side of his mouth Ciel began attempting to stifle his moans before they exited his chest.

With his hand now free Sebastian brought it under the water to accelerate his desired action.

Bringing it below Ciel he gently cupped Ciel and pushed slightly, causing pressure from both above and below Ciel threw his head backwards over the edge of the tub and brought a wet arm up to cover his own mouth, scared that his noise would cause Sebastian to stop, no doubt.

Sebastian briefly stopped his pace to grab hold of Ciel's hand that was still under the water. Placing the piece of soap in his masters palm Sebastian brought Ciel's hand down and indicated he was to grab hold of himself.

Ciel obliged and began running his own hand up and down his shaft, his pace was his own and much more familiar with the territory. Sebastian smiled again as he remarked to himself.

 _Perhaps he simply needs better material for himself? All he seems to enjoy is a pathetically illustrated pornographic magazine he purchased surreptitiously. I bet he thinks I don't know too._

As Ciel's pace began to increase Sebastian began rubbing under Ciel's body the small line from the base of his privates towards his buttock.

Ciel's breathing became heavier and heavier, indicating he was approaching his climax.

Sebastian risked a more adventurous placement of his hand and started rubbing both entrances of Ciel's lower body.

Ciel couldn't hold back a scream any longer.

He looked at Sebastian as his motions became more vigorous and his body became more ridged.

Grabbing hold of Ciel's hand Sebastian began overtaking the pace Ciel was maintaining.

"Allow me…" He spoke.

Ciel shook his head violently.

"N-No! Wait!"

Sebastian did not slow, and at this protest he in fact increased his rhythm.

Finally Ciel let out a high pitched yell and his legs began kicking as an almost electric sensation wrought his body.

"I…I…" he struggled out.

His penis began convulsing and a light coloured liquid began squirting out.

His arms went limp and so too did his neck. His toes and feet were moving from side to side as he rode the current, welcomed, wave of euphoria.

Bringing his hands from out of the water Sebastian almost seemed irritated as he regarded that some of Ciel's cum clung to the side of his palm.

"Such a curious substance" he remarked.

Ciel however was miles away and in no frame of mind to listen to anything.

Looking down at his master's face Sebastian felt he had adequately addressed Ciel's needs and spoke loud enough to bring Ciel back to the present.

"My lord, can I finish your bath now?"

Ciel eyes opened lazily and he tried nodding, water dripped off of his face and he attempted to form a sentence.

"Yes… I'll I would, that'd be nice. I mean, if. Yes."

The rest of Ciel's bath was much less eventful and Sebastian helped dry off his master's lithe body and wrapped him in his housecoat before opening the door to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Ciel stumbled his way through the door to his bedroom and sluggishly headed towards his bed.

Behind him Sebastian closed the bathroom door and followed his little master to assist in pulling back the heavy covers.

Discarding the housecoat previously adorning his frame, Ciel slid himself through the sheets nude. As he did so Sebastian brought the covers up and handed them off to Ciel.

"Sebastian…"

The butler looked into his master's face, hair still slightly glistening, and the blueish black gave off strange warmth in the low lamplight. The lamps oil was low and so it caused the wick to flicker every so often, the effect this had was that the orange light danced on Ciel's ivory cheeks, occasionally reflecting in his eyes, giving his natural eye a somber appearance and giving his contract adorned eye an additional supernatural glow.

"Yes my lord?"

"Stay with me."

Sebastian nodded as he leaned up from the bed.

"I shall, till you fall asleep."

Ciel shook his head; light drops of water fell from his fringe onto his chest and chin.

"No."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

" _No?"_

Ciel moved a hand from under the covers and lifted the edge closest to Sebastian.

" _With me…_ " He repeated.

Sebastian huffed, as he thought.

 _He's not going to stop is he? What on earth has hexed him to make him act so?_

"As you wish Ciel…"

The butler turned to sit down on the area of the mattress uncovered by the sheets and Ciel interrupted.

"Wait Sebastian, your clothes?"

Sebastian turned again, and looked at his little lord, an expression of excited expectation across his face.

Though he was no doubt looking for more carnal intimacy Ciel couldn't help but have an earnest level of innocence as well.

 _This boy, he's such a pleasure sometimes and an unbelievable pain at others._

 _Yet… here he is. Begging for something, I'm sure he doesn't realize anything tonight._

Locking eyes with Ciel Sebastian finally made his decision.

 _Fine, if he wants to be taken, I'll bloody take him._

Sebastian would have been smiling his characteristic sadistic smile, but he had to refrain. With Ciel the way he was, Sebastian was not about to do or say anything which might have put off his quarry.

He began unbuttoning his shirt and as he leaned had to sweep his bangs out of his eye a few times before discarding the rigidly starched dress shirt.

His ghostly pale chest was given a warmer appearance in the orange light, and his muscles tensed and relaxed as he went about his trousers. While he wasn't intending to be putting on a show for his master, Ciel still enjoyed the display.

As he bent to free the pant legs from his heels, his abdomen rippled and revealed his well exercised body.

Biting his lip, now Ciel's familiar shortness of breath returned and his anticipation and excitement added unnecessarily to his labours.

Sebastian left his shorts on and he casually entered his master's bed.

Ciel moved himself to the side, allowing his butler room to join him.

Raising the covers over him Sebastian laid himself on his back and wiggled slightly as he became comfortable.

 _Ciel's a bloody furnace!_

Indeed despite his nudity Ciel was emitting a torrent of heat from his body.

Unexpectedly Ciel latched himself to Sebastian's side and brought his face towards Sebastian's pectoral.

Making small kisses with his lips he began biting and kissing towards Sebastian's nipple.

"Ciel… what are you doing?"

Looking up with an expression that he'd been terribly scolded Ciel furrowed his brow.

"Does it not feel nice?"

Sebastian offered a reassuring smile.

"You're hopeless…"

Grabbing hold of Ciel's wrists Sebastian moved his body so that Ciel was now on his back.

Moving his hands in strange circles above Ciel's wrists a strange force persisted in holding down his master's arms.

"Sebastian?"

With his arms restrained Sebastian lifted the covers overtop of his head and descended onto his master's body.

He copied what Ciel was attempting on him previously and made small kisses along and across Ciel's chest, ending the wet line of kisses at his nipple Sebastian extended his tongue and began making small semicircles on the bright pink areola.

"Oh!"

A shiver overcame Ciel and he struggled against the invisible restraints upon his wrists.

Sebastian now trailed his line of kisses onto the edge of Ciel's ribcage, and added a new action to his licking and kissing.

At random intervals he'd add a bite and suck motion, eliciting a pained moan from Ciel's lips.

"Sebastian! That hurts!"

Sebastian stopped for a brief moment to issue a retort.

"I recall someone who once told me he had no regard for pain?"

Ciel struggled to see under the covers but to no avail, embarrassed at his lack of pain tolerance Ciel offered no response.

"Or am I mistaken?"

Sebastian continued his kissing and biting onto the area above Ciel's navel, causing Ciel's excited squirming to increase in severity.

Eventually Sebastian's trail led its way towards Ciel's thighs.

Ciel attempted to sit up but the dark restraints placed upon him restricted almost all major movement of his upper body, his penis was now almost fully erect, and Sebastian moved away from his master's thigh to bring his head up above the covers.

In a show of force and playfulness Sebastian lowered his chest onto Ciel's erection and moved upwards slowly, causing it to rub along the middle of Sebastian's chest.

Ciel looked expectantly for Sebastian's head to emerge from under the sheets, and when he finally did the two of them laughed at the dishevelled appearance of the other's hair.

Pushing his chest down onto Ciel again Sebastian gave off an expression of purposeful obliviousness.

"Oh sorry, was I doing something wrong?"

He said, moving his chest up and down slowly.

Ciel shook his head and opened his mouth a hot breath escaped his lips and blew Sebastian's bangs into his eyes.

"Ha! Oh sorry… I didn't mean to"

Sebastian allowed himself a genuine chuckle at the innocent exclamation.

Without losing his poise Sebastian parted his lips and blew upwards moving his hair out of the way and also snuffing the flame of the oil lamp out.

Ciel made a shocked "ah!" as Sebastian then slipped back under the covers.

With a swift movement and no delay he opened his mouth and connected his tongue with the tip of Ciel's penis.

Ciel tried sitting upright again and this time his restraints dissipated enough to allow him to do so.

Sebastian started making a slight circle with his tongue around the slit of Ciel's opening and grasped hold of the shaft of the now erect member.

With his free hand he began running his fingers across Ciel's heaving chest creating a line of goosebumps as he did so.

Before Sebastian's saliva wetted it, the tip of Ciel was secreting a clear liquid, running his tongue along the slit now Sebastian remarked upon the taste.

"You're not as salty as I would have thought master"

This elicited a groan like sound as Ciel lowered his back, down towards his pillows.

Without any continuing build up Sebastian slipped the tip of his lord's member into his mouth and tightly brought his lips around it.

Ciel began breathing quickly and heavily as his hands attempted to grab hold of the edge of the blankets in the dark.

With the drapery still open there was enough star and moonlight pouring into the room that after a few minutes adjustment to the dark Ciel could make out rough shapes and slight colours.

"Sebastian… I, I don't know what to bloody say…"

Opening his mouth slightly, with Ciel still inside, Sebastian spoke softly.

" _Then say nothing… my lord."_

Ciel shook his head to the side and winced before lifting the covers off of Sebastian's head.

"D-don't call me that… not right now…"

Sebastian stopped his licking action and angled his brow enough so he could regard his master's face.

In the darkness his eyes seemed to almost give off a purple glow.

Ciel's heart pounded a little harder as he stared into the demon's eyes, and fear entered into his dazed mind for a brief moment before giving way to ease.

Sebastian opened his mouth and began running his tongue along the length of Ciel's penis and as he moved the motion caused moonlight to reflect slightly off of the slick, saliva, coated skin.

After he had sufficiently lubricated Ciel's member Sebastian tightened his grip and began slowly pumping his hand up and down.

 _I've probably a few moments before the air dries it again… I wonder how sensitive I can make him in that brief time though._

Ciel's brow furrowed as he almost attempted to fight the sensations wracking his thin frame.

"Sebastian!"

With his other hand on Ciel's chest Sebastian began digging his nails into the soft supple flesh, the combination of pleasure and brief sharp pain cause Ciel's sounds to revolve between moans of pain and winces of pleasure.

Drawing his nails along Ciel's pectorals Sebastian made his way towards one of Ciel's hands. Both of his fists were clenching the covers tightly, and underneath the sheets his legs would have been kicking wildly were it not for Sebastian's warm body draped across them.

Grabbing hold of one of Ciel's hands Sebastian brought it to rest on the crown of his head and then he ceased the rhythm of his other hand.

Opening his lips he drew Ciel back into his wet mouth and then stopped moving.

He angled his head so that his eyes were again locked with his masters and he blinked obligingly.

Ciel's breathing, laboured and heavy, almost restricted him from speaking.

"W-What… What am I supposed to do?"

He asked, genuinely at a loss for how he ought to proceed.

Sebastian would have laughed were he not so now enthusiastic in his position.

With both his hands he took hold of Ciel's and placed them on either side of his head, just above his ears.

With his hands firmly atop Ciel's he began slipping his tongue and mouth down onto Ciel's penis. As Sebastian began enveloping him deeper into his mouth, Ciel couldn't help but sit with his lips agape, surprised and absolutely enthralled by the new sensations he was being subjected to.

Taking his hands now off of Ciel's the young lord seemed to have understood the gist of what he could now do.

Slowly he moved Sebastian's mouth back up, too far though and Ciel's member slipped out of Sebastian's mouth with an audible pop. Ciel reeled from the sensation and involuntarily giggled; Sebastian too couldn't help but laugh at the inexperience of his lord.

Resuming his licking and sucking action Ciel repositioned a hand to take a hold of good chunk of Sebastian's hair and the other hand lazily fell from its position and attempted a caress of the cheek but didn't rise higher then Sebastian's shoulder.

Ciel began coming into a steady rhythm now, and with each cycle of Sebastian's tongue he grew more comfortable and familiar with the action.

"Sebastian… your tongue feels like its bloody magic!"

Gagging slightly Sebastian offered a muffled laugh at the praise.

Ciel's breath started climbing in pitch and his moans increased in frequency.

"Oh, good god… Sebastian… it's so bloody slick."

Sebastian took over now and brought his mouth lower than Ciel was willing to push him, Ciel's eyes widened again in surprise and regarded the action with a sensual reverence.

Sebastian broke off his gaze and angled his face so as to direct his attention entirely on pleasuring his young master.

With his hands he now took hold of either side of Ciel's waist and began tightly squeezing as he increased the ferocity of his movements.

The hand which held Sebastian's hair loosened its hold and fell onto the mattress as Ciel's body all went limp and relaxed before reversing and becoming utterly ridged.

"S-s…Sebastian!"

Ciel's lower body convulsed slightly and he pushed up with his buttock rubbing the head of his penis along the roof of Sebastian's mouth, this final contact was the last push Ciel needed to throw him over the hurdle.

Sebastian stopped moving his tongue and instead braced it against the underside of Ciel's member as his muscles began tightening.

A warm torrent of liquid began spurting out of Ciel's opening and coated the back of Sebastian's mouth. The force of the liquid and the concentration of taste and amount surprised Sebastian so much he choked slightly.

Ciel's tongue hung out of the corner of his mouth and his chest heaved up and down as he enjoyed the waves of orgasm wracking his body, from the tips of his toes and fingers to the centre of his body he felt as if he were adrift in a pool of comfort.

Sebastian meanwhile brought a hand from Ciel's waist to squeeze his master's member, from the base upwards Ciel cooed and moaned loudly at the feeling of yet more liquid spurting out of him.

 _He's not nearly as salty as I would have imagined._ Sebastian remarked as he gave Ciel a final lick before letting him go from the wet lively prison of his mouth.

 _Ugh… I should have held out my hand for him to finish in rather than my mouth… Well there's nothing for it anyway…_

Sebastian rose to his knees from under the covers and struggled to swallow. After his mouth was emptied he coughed slightly at the bitter taste still stinging his tongue.

"Sebastian… I… I want you to feel good as well…"

Sebastian raised a brow and wiped his mouth,

"My lord, I assure you I am quite satisfied having watching your convulsions."

He laughed, but Ciel seemed hurt by the dismissal.

"Please, stop calling me that."

Sebastian's smile faded.

"And also, I refuse to, to believe that…" Ciel struggled to breathe after speaking so much, "I refuse to believe that my _convulsions_ , as you say, a-are that…"

He huffed as he struggled to find the right word amongst the haze of sexual pleasure and alcoholic inebriation.

"Entertaining…"

Sebastian did admit that he was more or less disappointed with Ciel's lack of stamina, and he was quite aroused himself. As it had been quite a while since he had enjoyed the carnal company of either a human male or female.

"I'd desire to please you too, but I-I wouldn't know what to do or wear to start…"

Sebastian crossed his legs and sat opposite Ciel as he spoke.

"What k-kind of lover could I possibly be for anyone when I-I'm just a toy… A pet that couldn't even do anything of this nature on his own…"

Sebastian nodded and slicked his hair backwards so his fringe would cease falling into his area of vision.

"I think that's the wine talking, my… _Ciel_ …"

Ciel smiled at hearing the 'my lord' replaced by his name.

With a newfound burst of energy he sat up and attempted his best to pounce onto Sebastian.

Whatever Sebastian was going to say next was cut off by this action and he felt surprisingly at ease with being interrupted this way.

The pale ivory of his lord caught the moonlight and his skin took on a bluish colour.

The embrace that the two now enjoyed was punctuated by a satisfied breath from Ciel.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak when he furrowed his brow.

"Ciel?"

Turning his head in an effort to see his lordship's face Sebastian was taken aback by the sight he then saw.

Ciel had passed out in Sebastian's arms, eyes closed, body limp, and the whole process.

Exhausted, spent, and quite literally drained Ciel had expended the last of his energy in throwing himself in a pathetic effort towards Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian couldn't help but allow a deep genuine laugh to escape his mouth, though he did his best to mute it, he was also aware that a gun could go off and it still wouldn't have disturbed Ciel.

Easing his little lord back into the warm sheets of the bed Sebastian did his best to tuck him in before gathering his own clothes.

"Sleep well, mon petit chien."


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue

Part Four - The Epilogue

The door to Ciel's bedroom opened and Sebastian entered, pushing along the rolling serving tray. Ciel was already awake and was sitting facing the doorway; the drapery had already been pulled open and morning light flooded the room.

Ciel's cheeks were bright red and there were damp lines coming from the corners of his eyes. Sebastian was surprised first at the fact the room was full of light and Ciel was up, and secondly that his young lord was emotionally distressed.

Taken aback, Sebastian stopped mid stride and spoke instinctively "My lord?"

Upon hearing the words and regarding his demonic servant, Ciel fell back into a state of weakness and began breathing heavily and fresh tears began retracing the previously dry paths.

Sebastian pushed the tray to the side and took a few steps closer to Ciel.

"I… Sebastian, I had such bizarre dreams last night."

Sebastian smiled as Ciel rubbed his eyes, knowing he could do so without the boy seeing it.

"But, as I thought more about it. Last night happened didn't it?"

Sebastian was struck with the asymmetrical stare coming from his naked master.

"What do you mean my lord?"

Ciel stifled a small whimper, "Don't deflect, I hate it when you take such action."

The butler took a breath and nodded, and spoke matter-of-factly, "yes my lord, it did."

Ciel nodded and looked towards the tea tray before speaking,

"Sebastian, I'm sure I don't have to say that no one can know…"

Turning to close the door Sebastian then took a seat beside Ciel.

"It was bloody weakness… wasn't it? Brought on by the alcohol, no doubt…"

Sebastian said nothing and just sat closely to the young lord.

Running his fingers through his hair Ciel leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

Sebastian pulled a glove off his hand and slowly ran his fingers along Ciel's exposed shoulder. The display of intimacy was indulged by Ciel as the boy huffed, and looked back at the butler. Sniffling, he wiped his tears and leaned himself into Sebastian's chest.

"I don't think so." The demon spoke.

Ciel leaned back and turned to face Sebastian.

"You do not indulge in such whims of weakness Ciel." He continued.

Ciel's fringe had fallen in front of his eyes and after speaking Sebastian lightly brushed the hair to the side and ran his long pale fingers along the edge of Ciel's blushing face.

"Or at least, if you do, it is not done lightly."

Ciel smirked, but it was almost as if he were in pain.

"I have a question for you Sebastian…"

"Oh?"

"You didn't exactly answer my concerns last night."

Sebastian furrowed his brow, "What, uh, well which concerns were those?"

Ciel took a breath, "It was about my status as a lover. Do you not remember? I know both then, and now, that I was… Emotional to say the least, but it still stands. And I wonder."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Ciel, you've read far too many poorly illustrated pornographic novels."

The boys' eyes widened and he made an effort to mask his surprise.

But Sebastian continued, almost ignoring his previous words.

"No one becomes a Casanova at the drop of a hat."

Ciel huffed.

"Yes…"

Shaking his head the lord exclaimed in frustration.

"I suppose that's true, but I can't help but believe that I did not at all provide you with satisfaction."

Pushing the covers from his body Ciel spoke.

"I suppose I should rectify that."

Sebastian's eyebrow rose and he viewed his master intently.

"Take off your clothes."

Sebastian huffed, and looked away, partially in embarrassment, partially in disbelief.

"Are you quite sure master?"

Ciel bit his lip and nodded, however as he did his bangs fell into his eyes and he had to adjust them quickly.

"You're going to teach me."

Sebastian leaned over as he removed his trousers,

"Oh is that so my lord?"

Ciel threw a pillow at Sebastian,

"Yes it is, because I order you to."

Sebastian smiled playfully,

 _Who says you can't enjoy your job?_

"Yes, my lord."

The end


End file.
